Moving In The Storm, 1:00 AM
by Morphine Dementia
Summary: It's a dark and stormy night at the Black Order castle, and it's the last one there as everyone is preparing for the move. Lavi is afraid of thunder, but Kanda's there to comfort him. Physically. LaviKanda, LaviYu, yaoi.


**AN:** Well, you should remember that "_**Moving in the Storm, 2.00 AM**_" is the title of the first chapter of the crack Zombie arc. I took the liberty of assuming that 2.00 AM was the start of the move, and here you have a small glimpse of what MIGHT have happened before that. LaviYu style.

Also, happy birthday, Lavi! Hope this short fluffy pronfic does for a gift.~ And, this is the last day of the LaviYu Festival ( thelaviyufesthq . livejournal profile ) this year. I hope you all had a great time, and that all the awesome submissions will nicely last us through the winter at least. And if you're hearing of it only now, I hope you join us and take part in it next year! Check the above link for more information. **Happy LaviYu Fest!**

**Warnings:** Urp, non-explicit gay sex, mushyness, and wuss!Lavi. You all know you love wuss!Lavi, don't you! It's as canon as psycho!Kanda has become now. (Lol, my old Trilogy. Who could have guessed it would turn out to be prophetic!)

::

::

_**MOVING IN THE STORM, 1:00 AM**_

::

It was a dark and scary night, and the sound of heavy rain could be heard perfectly well, even if it hadn't been a thunderstorm. Lavi clenched his plaid tighter as he heard a low rumble of thunder, whimpering silently and crouching into a tight ball. He didn't like thunderstorms.

Nor laying on the cold floor, even if he did have a pillow and a blanket to go with it.

The previous attack on the HQ had left most of it unfit to use, so the Exorcists had been sharing the space in all ways possible before everything would be set up for the move. In the evening, the last preparations for the gate set-up were being made, but Komui still suggested those not needed in it to go and try sleeping for a bit. Once everything was ready for the move, they'd get a signal to get up and help, but for now it appeared to be a rather common night. And, due to all this and his own living space being demolished, Lavi ended up in Kanda's room - both because nobody else would agree to share a room with a homicidal swordsman, and because he actually wanted to.

After all, he and Kanda had a shared secret for a while now, and even though they rarely got to share a bed for the whole night due to the possibility of causing suspicion, yes, they were, how should you put it, an item.

However, since right now Lavi had to settle into the room under the watchful eye of the Bookman (who probably suspected something but didn't say anything for now), he had to take the floor. It was Kanda's room after all, only fair that he'd get the bed. And then Lavi quickly fell asleep, so he never had the chance to move in with Kanda.

Now however, the thunderstorm woke him up, while Kanda, despite of being a lot lighter of a sleeper than Lavi, seemed to be still blissfully asleep. Maybe it had to do with him not fearing it, Lavi didn't know, and he didn't really care. He knew it was rather stupid, but he was still afraid, and he couldn't sleep.

He raised himself up a bit, glancing beyond the window. It was even darker out there. Raining, cold... He shivered a little.

And just then a bright flash of lightning crossed the darkness right in front of Lavi's eyes, immediately followed by especially loud explosion in the sky that almost made the castle tremble, and the redhead jumped up, squeaking silently and diving under Kanda's blanket, wrapping both his arms and legs around the latter and trembling, his eyes squeezed shut.

And that, apparently, _was_ enough to wake Kanda up. He realized he was held on tightly by what had to be a shivering Lavi, and unsuccessfully tried to move. No effect, and the redhead's grip on him only tightened, making it almost hard to breathe. "Fuck, Lavi, get off me," he growled, trying to push the redhead away. "I'm _trying_ to get some sleep." Another sound of thunder erupted the peaceful rustling of the rain following a brief moment of sudden white brightness, and Lavi made another miserable whimper, his single eye glinting in the dark fearfully. Only then Kanda seemed to realize what was the problem. "Don't tell me- fuck, you're afraid, aren't you."

The redhead nodded with a small whine and buried his face in Kanda's neck. The Japanese did think this was stupid and childish, but... It was still Lavi, and Lavi was still scared, so he had to do something, both as his lover and as the friend with more common sense for such things. He softly pried the redhead off himself and after a bit of hesitation wrapped his arms around the miserable, shaking form next to him.

"It's just thunder," he grumbled, his tone quite a bit softer than his usual snarls at people who weren't Lavi (or Lenalee for that matter, but nobody used rough tone with her). "Don't be a wuss. You'll be fine."

Lavi seemed to calm down a little as his shaking ceased, but he was still clinging to Kanda. "Yu..." he mumbled and pressed his face against the latter's skin again. Now he especially loved the fact that Kanda slept topless, because he could feel that soothing scent a lot better. Mmm...

Kanda felt the redhead relax in his arms and sighed silently. It was probably rather late - or rather early, depending which way you looked at it - at least past midnight, and they didn't know when they'd have to get up. Not to mention that they were now both awake in the dark, with flashing thunderstorm outside therefore with pretty slim chances to fall asleep again. He sighed once more, this time a little more frustratedly. Lavi could be just as much of a baby as he himself could, just in different situations.

"Sorry for waking you," Lavi muttered and rubbed his nose against Kanda's chest. Esteemed sleeper that he was, he doubted he could drift into the dreamland with that thunder rumbling outside, though his lover's presence made the fears subside. In fact, he thought, he seemed to have distracted himself with Kanda's delicious abs which he couldn't properly see but apparently could smell, and that was just as good. He purred.

The black-haired man was a little surprised to be nuzzled and purred at by the same creature who was just clinging to him shivering in fear. Not that he had any complaints though, they had to do something, now being awake in the dark and all that. Their legs were entwined by now, and he kissed Lavi's hair, earning himself another purr. Yep, the redhead didn't seem to have any complaints either. And raised his head, looking at Kanda, almost smiling by now, and Kanda leaned forwards just a little bit so that their lips would meet.

Mmm.

One of Lavi's hands moved to the back of Kanda's head, pushing him closer, and their lips parted almost in unison as the kiss deepened. At the moment it was somewhat sloppy and lazy, but for now soundless except for the exhaling of air against each other's lips, their bodies pressing closer together, hands slowly starting to wander and touch, feeling each other's familiar shape in the darkness all too well.

Screw the thunderstorm, this could actually occupy them pretty well. After all, they were awake in the dark and there was constant flashing and rumbling outside. What else was there to do?

Not to mention it seemed to help Lavi with forgetting he was scared, yes. Kanda slowly but with certainty pushed the redhead down, adding a bit more aggression into the kiss, stroking the latter's torso and arms, somewhat softly but firmly at the same time. The redhead kissed back, snickering faintly into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the Japanese, massaging his shoulders before pushing at him, and they rolled back and forth a bit, and there was sometimes Lavi on top and sometimes Kanda, and all that time they didn't stop to kiss and make out, because once started, it was difficult to stop, especially when they both wanted it.

Eventually, when Kanda once again ended up on top, he decided it was time to proceed with things, because honestly, all of that touching and kissing was getting to him in a way that said it shouldn't end just like that. He gently, almost teasingly slid one hand under Lavi's thigh and lifted it a bit, leaning over him for more nipping at the redhead's neck, followed by a hoarse "Give or take?" His own intention was pretty obvious, but he still felt like asking, because all this was firstly meant to comfort Lavi, so he should have a say in it if anything.

Lavi looked rather pleased at the loving abuse his neck was getting, however upon hearing Kanda's voice, he raised his head a bit, plastering on a small, sheepish grin. "...I'd really love that too, Yu," he muttered, his voice a bit hoarse as well, because yes, the passion was getting to him too, screw the thunderstorm. "But with all the moving we'll have to do, it would probably be best if we both can walk..." No, he didn't like making use of Kanda's regeneration like this, but it did seem like the most logical decision, given that they might have to get up and start working any moment.

Kanda's eyes narrowed for a moment, the implication was more than clear but, he decided, it wasn't all that bad really, even if he was a little disappointed. But they had work to do afterwards... It was the best option at the moment, so why the fuck not. Doesn't mean he's going to give up the initiative, though. "Only because I don't want to carry _you_ among the boxes," he grumbled and leaned down to kiss Lavi again.

Lavi tried to push a bit at him in an attempt to flip them over again, however Kanda didn't budge and instead just moved and straddled him, and the redhead looked at him a bit questioningly. Didn't they just agree that - ?

Kanda probably read that question and almost chuckled, pulling back a little so his breath would hit Lavi's lips and getting himself more comfortable on the redhead's hips, and he could feel the growing excitement there despite of the layers of fabric between it and his ass. "You failed to specify the details," he almost purred with a small predatory smile, kissing Lavi again and grinding his ass against the latter's hips.

Yes, he was going to do _that_, Lavi realized, and his arousal practically _jumped _up at the mere thought. His lover riding him... It was a rare feat, as Kanda didn't usually choose to _take it_ when the initiative was in his hands, but it was positively wonderful every time he did do that. The redhead used the moment to reach up and pull Kanda's loose hairtie out, and silky black strands draped over his shoulders in a wave. ...it should have been a crime to be so beautiful, seriously.

It didn't take much time at all for their both pants and underwear to be discarded and tossed in a random direction, and now they were skin-to-skin, Kanda apparently still in a rather evil teasing mood upon being denied Lavi's ass, and he mercilessly rubbed himself against the redhead just lightly enough for it not to be properly stimulating. The younger male squirmed a bit and groaned.

"Yu, stop being so evil."

Kanda smirked at that, his teeth showing for a moment. He was clearly very content with the effects he was causing, although yeah, maybe they could move onto the real thing before they're interrupted before ever managing to get off and sent to pack some sort of dangerous shit instead. No thanks.

So he positioned himself, adding some more teasing grinding and touches while at it, and grabbed behind himself, managing to get a grip on Lavi's dick from the get go, although it wasn't exactly gentle and the redhead yelped, having not quite seen it coming. "W-wait, Yu, let's take it slow -"

"To hell with that," Kanda hissed, flashing his teeth with some sort of sadomasochistic glee at the same time as yet another lightning flash lit the room for a split moment, and Lavi trembled in awe as he felt like he was presented by some sort of higher creature whose bidding is done by the nature itself, even though it was _his_ own Innocence that was connected to nature control rather than the swordsman's.

And the next moment he threw his head back with a groan as Kanda lowered himself onto his erection, all the way in without pausing for a moment and without preparations what meant he was tight as hell, hissing silently as he did so. Yes, it was rather painful for both of them, and apparently Kanda rejoiced in that while Lavi nearly teared up, but managed to get himself together and gripped the other man's hips with his hands, firmly, earning himself a pleased sigh. It was a bit amusing that the swordsman especially liked touches on his hips and hair, but oh well, it wasn't the kind of amusement Lavi wanted at the moment. "Always with the violence, Yu," he whispered amusingly though a bit breathless from the surprise assault.

"Che," Kanda snorted, tossing his hair away from his face with a quick motion of his head and moving his legs a bit to get more comfortable, and pushed at Lavi's hands a bit. The latter got the hint and clenched the older man's hips harder, his fingers pressing into the flesh a bit, and he was pretty sure he felt the magnificent creature impaled on him tremble in delight for a moment as well.

And then, once again with no warning, Kanda lifted himself a bit and pushed down, with a small pleased hiss, and then did it again, and again, and Lavi gasped and used his tight hold on the former to help him move, his own hips bucking to meet the swordsman's and make the thrusts harder. The pain faded and very quickly it was feeling oh so very good, and obviously both of them thought that as they kept moving in the rhythm with increasing enthusiasm. Yes, this was just perfect, but Lavi wasn't thinking about it at the moment, because he couldn't really think about anything at the moment, just _oh gods, oh Yu, Yu, Yu, Yu around him, so forceful, oh Yu_, and some of it occasionally got voiced in gasps and groans. Kanda's thoughts were probably similar just directed at Lavi; like always though he wasn't really vocal and mostly expressed his pleasure at the redhead managing to hit the right place by grunts and hisses, and Lavi still found it to be music to his ears.

Kanda once again pushed down hard, his hair flying and a toothy expression on his face, and once again a lightning crossed the night sky to cast some creepy, mythical light through the window, and Lavi trembled once again, staring at the swordsman in awe and delight as he tried to push his hips up as suddenly as he could.

"Fuck, Yu," he groaned, gripping the other man as tightly as he managed and tossed his head backwards with genuine ecstasy. "It feels like I'm fucking the Satan!"

Kanda made a snort which had to be his equivalent of a small laugh and moved down again, leaning a bit forth so he could look Lavi in the eye. "Well, that makes you Satan's whore," he stated with a straight face before smirking again. Hell, even if he thought of getting offended by those words, he actually found himself liking it, because those bastards from Central would definitely blow a gasket over merely hearing that, and here they were, Kanda and Lavi, committing what they considered the worst sin of all right under their watchful noses, and with a matching blasphemous conversation at that. It made him so very contented to know that, that they both didn't care about that stupid love-hating God they were forced to serve. Well, Lavi's religion was facts, and Kanda had his bunch of gods for what the idiots might have called him an infidel, but he didn't give a damn, because those gods were _good_, and they didn't have ridiculous made-up rules.

Lavi snorted a bit as well at that exclamation, keeping up the movement. "Ouch, that was mean, Yu," he panted out, driving in with more force as a comeback. "Stop tryin' to ruin the mood, will ya?" He did realize the true meaning behind those words though, and his thoughts on it were exactly the same as Kanda's. Heck, that was how they got together in the same place - shared views on crucial things, most of the time.

"Che," was all the response he got, this time completely breathless, and it didn't take much longer for their movements to become even more rapid and then their rhythm suddenly fell apart as they both finished; Lavi with a low groan and, moments after upon feeling it, Kanda with a shaky sigh. The older man took a deep breath and lifted himself off the redhead, then slumping on top of him, both panting and trying to catch their breaths. Neither of them needed to say anything about it being good, it was one of those rare times when it was obvious, and just nothing else needed to be said.

Lavi decided that wasn't necessarily true, because he always had something to say, especially for moments like these. "I love Yu," he whispered with a small smile and wrapped his arms around Kanda, turning a bit so that they both ended up on their sides facing each other, and kissed the other man on the lips, briefly and softly.

The reply was once again a monosyllabic sound of "Che", but it was soft and spoken in a somewhat fond tone, and Lavi knew that was the reply he wanted, because Kanda was Kanda and didn't say things like that, but he really had plenty of ways to show it, as long as you knew where to look.

"Hah, I knew it," he mumbled happily, squishing Kanda a bit and, as he didn't get much more protesting than a light punch in the ribs, moved a bit so that Kanda was settled against his chest and buried his nose in the lovely, soft black hair. There was a displeased grumble from below, though it was mostly the swordsman's principles rather than him actually not liking being held like this.

And now it was definitely warm, and they were too tired to mind the storm anymore, and so they dozed off in each other's embrace, feeling safe and at home for the moment.

Just as they started drifting into actual sleep, the floor's speaker creaked and magically loud Komui's voice erupted the night's silence.

"All the preparations for transition are finished. All Exorcists and personnel, please report to the main hall for briefing and helping with the move."

They stared into the darkness for a few moments. Just great.

"Fuck," Kanda stated blankly at the same time as Lavi groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He was still hurting a bit, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it would have been for Lavi, and it would most likely disappear in another hour or so, so he wasn't going to complain. A bit of sleep would have been nice for them both, though.

"I guess that means we're getting up now," the redhead mumbled with a slight frown and sighed, before smiling warmly at Yu and hugging him once more for the hell of it. "We'll stick together, yeah? Packing and moving is so boring, I want to at least be with Yu~"

Kanda grunted silently and shrugged a bit. "Sure, why the hell not," he grumbled. "As long as you don't get some of the lab creeps' shit on me."

"Trust me," Lavi cooed and kissed him again, and Kanda kissed back.

And then they were off.

::

::

_**THE END**_

::

...And, we all know what happens later - in fact, Lavi did get lab creeps' shit on Kanda, what made them both chibified. But that's another story, and it has already been covered... Hope you liked this! ;D


End file.
